


Adding to the Collection

by lasairfhiona



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo collects the postcards Orli is sending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding to the Collection

Viggo smiled when he pulled the post card from my mailbox. Orlando was at it again. Thankfully the tacky postcards that started when Orlando was filming Black Hawk Down had given way to Orli's on own photographs with the occasional purchased on thrown in. This time it was a palm tree undoubtedly taken while Orlando laid underneath it. Looking at it critically, he noticed that Orlando was getting better with every roll of film.

Turning it over he read the few words scrawled across the back. He loved the way his mate would find the most innocent ways of saying something that turned him on and left him wanting Orlando's presence. Their schedules were conflicting as they went from job to job so it had been a while since they spent anything more than a weekend visit together. Phone calls and these postcards were their only means of communication and often both were censored due to their public nature.

Taking the postcard and a bottle of beer, He walked out onto his deck. Plopping down on the Adirondack chair, he read the card again, absorbing the words and their meaning. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he imagined Orli under the tree waiting for just the right moment to snap the shutter. Was he on break from shooting and still in costume? Did he have the day off with nothing better to do than take pictures?

With the last pull of beer, he got up and headed back into the house, dropping the empty bottle in the sink as he headed to his studio. Orli's latest post card was added to the growing collection that was starting to cover the back of the door. The way he'd set up the room, he could look at the postcards when he needed inspiration. He'd thought about using them for a multi-media painting but couldn't. Not right now. Not he needed to keep the collection together until the necessity of their existence in his mailbox was no more.

He glance one more time at the door and the postcards before picking up the phone and punching the number he knew by heart.

"'lo..."

"Hey..." he said to the sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey..."

He could hear Orli's smile in the tone of his voice. "Got the postcard." He said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... Just let me say, me too." He'd read between the lines of what Orli had said and knew the sentiment all too well.

"Good."

"Coming home next week?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..."

"Good. I'll be waiting... I'll stock up." He told his lover, meaning he'd go stock up on all Orli's favourites.

"Good. Don't want to leave the house for a week."

"Me neither," he agreed. " JEG elske jer." He told him in Danish.

"Yeah."

Viggo hung up the phone with a smile, looking at the postcards. He wasn't sure if Orlando would remember their conversation in the morning but he would and he'd remind his lover of it later. He had more than enough inspiration and he wanted to finish the painting he was working on done before Orlando came home.

end

 

 _"JEG elske jer" means I love you in Danish._


End file.
